


Говорят, у него нет памяти

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: "- Что я сделал с тобой, Криденс?"Написан в 2016 году
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 1





	Говорят, у него нет памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Разговор об океане и название - отсылка к роману Стивена Кинга "Рита Хейворт и Побег из Шоушенка", только в фике речь идет об Атлантическом океане.

Впрочем, теперь для меня правда не так уж важна,  
Ведь, больше никто на свете не помнит её,  
Тело это лишь символ, опознавательный знак,  
Ты рядом со мной, хоть символ давно уже мёртв.  
Мне хочется плыть, не открывая глаза,  
Над горизонтом, омытым слезами бессилия.  
Навсегда затерявшись в сумеречных небесах,  
Милосердных туманов моей амнезии...  
(с)

Говорят, лондонская больница Святого Мунго оснащена куда лучше, чем больница Святой Агаты в Нью Йорке, но зато последняя ближе к дому. Дом. Я давно там не был. Неделю, год, десять лет? Не знаю. Колдомедики не говорят о датах, потому что они травмируют пациентов, и я плыву в бесконечной пустоте, которая теперь заменяет мне время.  
Медсестра, которая присматривает за мной, обещает, что я не так много пропустил. По забавному стечению обстоятельств медсестру тоже зовут Агата. У нее мозолистые сильные руки и бархатисто-черная кожа, она улыбается очень убедительно, но все же не нарушает правил даже для меня. Никаких дат.  
Кроме меня в палате еще четверо. Женщина, двое мужчин и подросток. Мы никогда не общаемся. Женщина не может – лежит в коме, и каждый день ее закрывают розоватой шторкой, чтобы провести необходимые процедуры без посторонних глаз. Мужчины – братья, и кажется предпочитают компанию друг друга. Они обсуждают членов своей семьи, спортивные команды, какую-то чепуху. От них у меня болит голова. У меня от всего болит голова.  
Подросток меня избегает. Он косится на меня, когда я не вижу, разглядывает со странной смесью ненависти и обожания. Я спрашиваю его об имени, но он не отвечает. Я все равно узнаю, впрочем, что его зовут Криденс.  
По утрам Криденса забирают для занятий, и иногда, в хорошие дни, он упражняется с палочкой прямо в палате. Заклинания, которые он использует, самые простые, но он, кажется, в восторге от собственных успехов. В такие дни он кажется почти нормальным.  
Агата говорит, что я должен наладить с мальчиком контакт, но не объясняет, зачем. Говорит только, что это часть лечения. Может, его, может, моего. Я говорю Криденсу, что он очень талантлив. Криденс реагирует так, словно я наложил на него Круцио.

Братьев выписывают. Они выходят из палаты, красуясь друг перед другом новенькими шляпами, что принесла их мать. Фасон шляп мне знаком – десять лет еще не прошло с тех пор, как Гриндевальд похитил мою личность. Может, год или два?  
Женщина все еще в коме.  
\- Криденс, ударение нужно ставить на первый слог, - говорю я.  
Подросток (или все же нет, сколько ему, шестнадцать, двадцать шесть?) испуганно прячет левую ладонь, но все же сотворяет, наконец, Люмос.  
\- Молодец, - бормочу я. Голову пронзает очередная вспышка мигрени. До конца дня я сражаюсь с ней, пока Агата не отправляет меня в страну снов.  
\- Не все волшебники хорошие, Криденс – слышу я сквозь сон, - Тот человек обманул тебя. И мистера Грейвса тоже. Тебе нечего стыдиться. Никто тебя не накажет за это.  
\- Я хочу остаться в больнице.  
Голос моего соседа по палате тихий, нервозный. Совсем не такой, как тот, к которому я привык. Голос, которым он четко произносит заклинания, когда тренируется.  
\- Ты не можешь оставаться здесь вечно, дорогой. Ты выздоровеешь, а здоровым людям в больнице нечего делать. Вот увидишь, все изменится. Тебе будет очень хорошо, когда ты снова окажешься дома.  
\- Я не хочу обратно в приют. Я…  
Я открываю глаза, и Криденс замолкает. Он как животное. Чувствует каждое движение.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Грейвс, - говорит Агата.

\- Что я сделал с тобой, Криденс? – спрашиваю я. Солнечные зайчики прыгают через трещины на потолке. Где-то в городе земля дрожит при приближении трамвая.  
\- Мисс Агата говорит, что это были не Вы, сэр.  
\- Это моя вина.  
Кажется, выдержка изменяет мне. Я слышу слезы в собственном голосе. Как же я жалок. Даже Криденс не плачет, но вот он я, знаменитый аврор, который больше ни на что не годится, и я готов разрыдаться.  
\- Вы были ко мне очень добры, сэр, - шелестит подросток, - Он был. Он подарил мне это.  
Я поворачиваю голову на жесткой подушке. Криденс продолжает смотреть вверх, чертит в воздухе: треугольник, круг, линия.  
\- Настоящее серебро, сэр. У меня никогда не было таких дорогих вещей.  
Ублюдок. Ублюдок. Я бессильно сжимаю зубы, чтобы не выругаться вслух.  
\- Он сказал, что я сквиб.  
Дары Смерти рассеиваются. Криденс прячется под одеялом. В тот день он больше не ест и не говорит.

«Магический конгресс благодарен Вам за верную службу…»  
Я перечитываю письмо. Не знаю, почему мне позволили его получить. Под аккуратным почерком и сухим официозом скрывается увольнение. Предложение заняться преподаванием. Предложение выметаться вон. Внизу письма должна быть дата, и она там есть.  
Два года. Все-таки целых два года, которые мне никто не вернет.  
\- Мне очень жаль, мистер Грейвс, - говорит Агата.  
\- Я здоров, да? – ответ мне известен. Воспоминания с каждым днем выстраиваются во все более стройную линию. Я помню, как последнее заклинание ударяет в меня и как Геллерт Гриндевальд смеется, срезая пучок моих когда-то длинных волос.  
\- Да, мистер Грейвс.

Криденс сидит на кровати. Женщина, имени которой я не знаю, лежит за розоватой шторкой, пока колдомедики молча творят свое волшебство.  
Я аккуратно запираю чемодан.  
\- Ты бывал в Чарльстоне, Криденс? – вдруг говорю я.  
\- Нет, сэр.  
Он больше не прячет глаз, когда говорит со мной, но его поза по-прежнему делает его похожим на побитую собаку.  
\- Это в Южной Каролине. Там океан. Говорят, океан забирает все воспоминания.  
Я притворяюсь, что мне срочно нужно поправить пуговицы на пальто.  
\- Ты хотел бы увидеть океан, Криденс?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Называй меня Персиваль. Можешь даже просто Перси. Так меня зовут.  
Я отрываю пуговицу неловким движением и запинаюсь.  
\- Собирай вещи. Я подожду.

Зима в Чарльстоне мягкая и снежная, как на открытках. Я наряжаю ёлку, пока Криденс напевает Тихую Ночь. У камина дремлет необычайно лохматый серый кот.  
Кажется, я наконец-то дома.


End file.
